The present invention relates to an apparatus for electrically controlling a transmission of a vehicle.
A shift-by-wire type shift device that electrically controls the shifting of shift ranges in a vehicle transmission is known in the prior art. The conventional shift device electrically detects the operation of the shift lever and operates the actuator in accordance with the detection signal to shift the range of the transmission. In shift-by-wire type shift device, a mechanical link structure for transmitting the operation of the shift lever to the transmission is not necessary. This increases the freedom in laying out the shift lever and passenger compartment accessories and obtains a comfortable passenger compartment environment.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a vehicle transmission control apparatus that increases reliability with respect to the shifting of the transmission.
To achieve the above object, a first perspective of the present invention provides an apparatus for controlling a vehicle transmission. The apparatus has a shift device operated by a driver to shift a range of the transmission and a determination device for determining whether the operation of the shift device is valid.
Other aspects and advantages of the present invention will become apparent from the following description, taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings, illustrating by way of example the principles of the invention.